


Where I'm Going With You

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren is Nice, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Poor Hux, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, for once, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: The pressure of the past brings many doubts, surely enough one will question their standing. Add in a slightly anxious and lost Hux, a pretty nice Kylo Ren and some softness in it and you'll get a goodnight's rest (for Hux, that is).





	Where I'm Going With You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's 3:32 am and this is the first time I've built up the courage to post something of this ship and fandom so PLEASE go easy on me. I apologize if the evil space duo are slightly OOC, I tried my best.
> 
> Well, on with the fic! Enjoy!

The amount of times Hux wanted to stay in his quarters and not have to deal with the harsh reality waiting for him outside the door was far too many to keep track. To succumb to the fatigue and lack of control was far easier than battling the endless reports and meetings he had to attend. After the battle on Crait, it was no shocker that they were not only low on resources - let alone their funds and support from the Cooperate Sector are slowly beginning to lessen one by one. Ren becoming Supreme Leader and refusing to make an official hearing complicates the situation even further; as the successor of Snoke, he was now the force driving the First Order to their end-goal. If, Ren actually share the same vision as Hux does, that is. So much is riding on the direction that they take, and yet Hux feels like he's the only one gearing up to move forward. The words of his dead father echo in his mind, the disapproval and humiliation he faced trying to prove to his father that he had what it takes to grasp that power he thirst - it was a reminder. A bitter, painful reminder. If his father saw where he was now, simply a General following orders, what would he have thought of him? 

A stir in the sheets broke him out of his reverie, followed by a small hum emitted from Ren who was currently nuzzling his hair. Sighing, Hux leaned in to the gesture, and relished the warmth of the body lying next to him. Then, there was Ren. His Supreme Leader. Their Supreme Leader. Everything about this screamed a huge mistake that he'll come to regret one day. It's just a matter of time before whatever this was would crumble, and the fleeting happiness it brought Hux would vanish alongside with. He was painfully aware that the direction they were heading towards was hazy, no concrete ground to guide them. Perhaps, if he could only find the strength to say no...

"Your thoughts are very loud, do you know that?" Ren mumbled, face still buried in Hux's hair. Hux cursed to himself, forgetting that force-sensitive heater next to him could easily read his mind like peeking into a diary. 

"It's rude to intrude, Ren. Would you like if I can read what you're thinking all the time?" he retorted, ignoring Ren's question. 

"I don't mind it. I mean, I don't have much in there, besides the way you look when you cum in m-" 

"Okay, that's enough. I don't need to hear any more". 

The room went silent once more, their gentle breathing barely disrupting anything. Hux stared at the ceiling, his doubts and insecurities still lingering about. In a few hours time, he'll have to get out bed, push Ren aside and force the man to actually look through the reports, and go through the mundane cycle all over again. How long was he supposed to stay stagnant like this, unsure of his own wants and needs? What could he do to stop worrying? 

"Rule with me, then" Ren suddenly spoke, this time with clarity in his voice. Hux turned his head to look at him, face scrunched up in confusion. Hux understood what he said, he just wasn't sure if he what he heard was what Ren meant. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, be my side forever and rule with me. You can be Grand Marshal, my beacon of support, my right-hand man -whatever you want to call it. Share that power with me to bring order to the galaxy, destroy every last bit of the Resistance. Let it be known that the Republic answers to the First Order." Hux stares at Ren, half with disbelief half with pride. Ren never shows interest in anything else besides wiping out the Resistance and hunting down that scavenger girl. It made it seem as if he and Ren were fighting for different causes while standing side by side. The proposal itself was enough to make his heart swell, and Ren's sleepy eyes boring into his amplified whatever it was that was threatening to make his chest burst. 

"Perhaps we could discuss this on more formal terms during meeting with the beneficiaries later on?" Hux suggested, his tone hopeful, knowing how Ren usually skips out on these kind of responsibilities. Ren let a non-committed hum before covering himself with the sheets and laying his head on Hux's chest. Hux smiled fondly. His fingers thread through Ren's thick locks, absent-mindedly twirling his lover's hair. He closes his eyes, and allow those thoughts come back again. This time, the echoes of doubt were quieter - his father's painful words were no longer as deafening as they used to be, and his questions were soon beginning to form answers.

"You do know I love you, right?" Hux whispers to the room, hoping Ren was fast asleep. 

Slowly drifting off, he heard Ren's voice. 

"As do I, Grand Marshal".

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me about Kylux and Star Wars on twitter : @senseissha


End file.
